Planning Ahead
by violafanatic
Summary: Elsa always wondered why her fiance was a little strange. Now that she's meeting the family, she's beginning to understand that his 'craziness' isn't the tip of the iceberg. And here she thought that the hardest thing she would have to deal with was walking down the aisle...


The date was set, the arrangements made, and the church booked. The food was tested, the dress was fitted, and the ring was made. Everything was going swimmingly and all there was left to do was walk down the aisle.

"You look lovely Mrs. Frost." Jack chimed playfully as he gave her a quick once over.

Elsa blushed and merely swatted his arm. "I'm not Mrs. Frost, Jack." She had been blushing a lot lately.

"Yet" he smirked.

Oh how she would love to smack that Cheshire grin off his face. Their little interaction was one of many stolen moments here and there amongst the chaos before the wedding. If she was honest, Elsa enjoyed these moments, and would have proceeded to school her fiance had she not been interrupted by a loud voice.

"Young love. How wonderful! There _is_ still hope for your generation after all" came a mirthful voice laced with that distinct Russian accent. The young couple turned as they were wrapped by the strong scent of peppermint cologne and wood chips. "But save that energy for the wedding night." North winked.

And this was why Elsa's face had been rivaling a tomato for the past few weeks. But North didn't seem to notice the effect his banter had on the future Frost as he stole her away from his son. "I'm borrowing her to practice for the father and daughter dance if you don't mind." North whistled away as if he was talking about the weather and dragged Elsa's dainty figure away before Jack had time to protest.

"Dad! Find your own partner."

"Hush! I've been watching you dance twinkie-toes." _Twinkie-toes?_ "I regret my decision in not enrolling you in dance classes. You were always light-footed as a _detka_ and I thought that meant you'd be able to dance. Watching you spasm across the floor is a painful reminder of my poor decision." North put on a pained expression as he proceeded to twirl Elsa. "And what better way than for me to teach you than to show you a paragon to strive for!" And with that, Elsa was thrust into a series of complicated dips and twirls that a man of his age would typically break a hip in doing.

Whether Jack relented because of the happy look on his father's face or because he actually wanted to watch was not made clear. But whatever it was, Jack let the father-daughter dance proceed as he subtlety excused himself to the bathroom to check on his feet. Twinkie-toes his butt.

"Jack's a good boy." North chuckled with a twinkle to his eye. "Has two left feet, but overall a good boy. Take care of him."

"I hadn't planned on doing anything less" Elsa smiled as she reminisced on all the memories she made with Jack after their awkward meeting in medical school. The anesthesiologist resident had fallen for her when he saw her during a surgery workshop before he promptly fell because of her. He had began their awkward encounter with the ever smooth phrase: "I may be a doctor, but I don't need gases to knock you off your feet." He had barely let out that sentence before Elsa knocked him over with a scissor kick to the legs.

After that little episode, she gave him a quick X-ray to assess the damage and Jack was immediately smitten with the radiology resident student. Their relationship only went uphill after Elsa learned that he wouldnt press any charges for 'assaulting his beautiful face' when he fell face first against a gurney leg.

The platinum blonde was halted in her musings when she heard a small voice come from the large man in front of her.

"Do me a favor?" North looked away shyly before glancing at his future daughter-in-law. This in itself was a feat considering how an elephant doesn't typically look like a bunny. That metaphor applies here. "Name your first son after me."

Elsa blushed at the request. She already had difficulty stomaching the idea that she was spending the rest of her life with the ice brained heart breaker, and it _certainly_ never occurred to her to start plotting the demise of future populations with the next generation of Jacks. The thought made her shudder.

"I gue-"

"And for your daughter: Thiana, after Jack's mother. She'll definitely be a looker there." North chuckled as he had a faraway look in his eye.

"Now hold on for a sec-"

"On the subject of names, I remember losing a bet to Bunnymund once and I must be true to my word. A grandchild named after him is in order."

"Wait, I never agree-"

"We Frosts are people of honor, so we must keep this promise-" he spoke as though trying to convince himself. While he was fond of Bunnymund, North didn't appear too keen on wasting a name on the Australian.

"Hey, old man. You're scaring my fiance. If she leaves me before the alter, I blame you." Jack cut in as he wrapped a playfully possessive arm around Elsa. "Besides, me and Elsa prefer Emma or Hale for baby names" he added while pecking Elsa on the cheek.

Seeing this, North chuckled. "Seeing how close you two already are, I see no problem in you guys having five children. Oh, even better! **Quintuplets!** "

Upon hearing this the young couple stopped what they were doing to stare blankly at the man who was mumbling to himself.

"Hey, don't get carried away there dad-"

"North! What did I tell you about the baby talk." Thiana chided as she approached the small group. Elsa looked hopefully at the maternal figure who would be her saving grace-

"We agreed to eighteen."

Or not.

"I know dear, but baby steps. _See what I did there?_ " North chuckled at his own pun as Elsa proceeded to cringe. "Besides, they are interested in quintuplets. Why not make that number _twenty_?" He stared expectantly at his son.

"You had too much to drink, didn't you" Jack replied in a dull tone.

"Elsa can handle it. She only needs 4 sets of quintuplets and you guys are home free!"

"Now, now honey. That's burdensome to the couple. You remember when I had Jack? We wouldn't have had Pippa if you had been using protection that one night." Thiana gave her husband a pointed look as North began muttering again proudly.

"Ahh yes. You were always the creative one. Two ice buckets, a fire extinguisher, and five margaritas later Pippa was crea-"

" _Dad!_ " Jack had a horrified look on his face as he covered the scarred ears of his fiance.

"Calm down. I didn't go to any details. Although I can always give you pointers-"

" _DAD!_ "

"Oh hush North. Back to the point. Jack, just save yourself the trouble and have Elsa go through the pain once."

At this point Elsa had uncovered her ears when she noticed that North had stopped talking. She was lost by the conversation and Jack merely excused himself to get a drink to nurse his impending migraine.

"You guys should have **5** sets of quituplets in one go! Squares are always a good thing."

Elsa now wished she had joined her fiance at the bar.

"Saves time, and this way there won't be any awkward sibling age gaps!" North applauded himself for his _brilliant_ plan.

"But...that would mean _25_ children..."

"I'm glad you embraced the idea!"

"No! That's not what I meant-" She was immediately shushed as North's arms came to wrap around her in a bear hug. "I knew Jack wouldn't let me down in his sense of women. We Frosts know how to pick the good, strong ones."

Elsa didn't know whether to take this as a compliment or a death statement to her uterus. She didn't want to know.

"Jack!" North cried, earning a glare from his son who was chugging the rest of his beer. "You must start soon if you want to make those 25 grandchildren of mine!"

Jack nearly died that day from choking while Elsa was fortunate enough to still be in North's arms as she promptly fainted.


End file.
